My One True Love
by Inuyasha's Eternal Soul Mate
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are alone. Will they finally tell each other how they feel? InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango, SesshomaruRin, and KogaAyame. Coauthored by Sesshomaru and InuYasha's mate. R&R, no flames please.
1. Kaori

My One True Love

By: Inu-koi's Life Mate and Sessomaru and InuYasha's mate

Chapter 1

Kaori

"You lecherous monk!" Sango's infuriated screech echoed off the mountain's rocky walls.

"But Sango, dear! I'm only trying to show you how I feel!" Miroku pleaded. It was a normal morning with our favorite group.

"No, you pervert! Hiraikotsu!" Sango whacked Miroku with her boomerang, right in the nuts.

"Ughh!" Mirku wheezed, falling to the ground in pain.

"Idiot..." Shippo said. This kind of thing was always going on, but Miroku never learned.

"Kirara!" Sango growled, rounding in the innnocent neko. She mewed in fear. "Take Miroku to my village. We need to teach him a _lesson_." Kirara lifted the monk onto her back and flew away. "That's new." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I know Inuyasha. I wonder what lesson Sango is gonna be teaching him, don't you?"

"I don't give a damn, let Sango do what she wants to that lecher." Inuyasha scoffed, turning to hide his faint blush.

"Well, Inuyasha, do you know where there's a hot spring around here? I could use a soak, I haven't bathed all week! Even I can smell how bad I stink!"

"Feh! Fine, take you stupid bath! There's hot spring just up ahead." Inuyasha growled, turning back to her. She smiled merrrily.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

Kagome grinned as she settled down into the steamy waters. It felt so good...

"Kagome?" The priestess's eyes opened wide.

"Kaori-chan?!" She cried." It's good to see you!"

"Kaggie! How are you! May I join you?"

"Of course, Ko-chan! I'm just taking a bath." Kagome smiled, patting a rock next to her. Kaori sat next to her sister.

"How've you been?"

"Great." Kagome said, her face glowing red, the heat getting to her.

"Is Inuyasha still as stubborn as ever?" Kaori's voice floated into Kagome's ears.

"Yeah... He still doesn't get it... I love him so much..." Kagome's eyes were getting blurry. "Stubborn..."

"Have you tried hinting to him with physical affection? He is an Inu-hanyou, after all."

"No... But, maybe I will." Kagome's smile seemed drunken. "Would he like that?" Just at that moment, Inuyasha was standing by a tree, and his ears twitched, listening to Kagome's soft voice. He dropped his crimson pants and continued listening. "If he loves me like I do him, he'll like it..."

"WHAT?!"

"Just remember, Kaggie, you have to think of things dogs like. Like ear rubs, but you have to be gentle. No tugging on them, ok?" Kaori sniffed the air, and smiled. "He's nearby, Kaggie."

"WHAT?!" Kagome drunkenness cleared almost instantly. She stood up, and glared around the trees. "Sit, Boy!" A crash came from Inuyasha, and soon, cursing followed.

"Kaggie, he was just relieving himself. Don't be so hard on him."

"Oh..." A blush covered her cheeks. "You don't think he heard me, do you?" She covered herself demurly.

"I do think he heard how you feel about him. So, are you gonna introduce me, Kaggie?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome's head was spinning. Inuyasha knew! He knew she loved him!

"Kagome..." Inuyasha walked down to the edge of the hot spring. "You love me?"

"Well, Kaggie! Is this him?"

"Oh! Inuyasha, this is Kaori...she's my older sister. Ko-chan, this is Inuyasha." Kagome smiled, still shaking from the realization that she'd just blurted her feelings in front of Inuyasha.

"So, you're the guy who my sis waxes eloquent about." Kaori looked him over and nodded. "Nice choice, Kaggie! He's well endowed, too."

"K-Ko-chan!" Kagome blushed madly. Inuyasha smiled.

"You got that right!"

"And if Kaggie wasn't my sister, I'd be tempted. Next time, remember to pull your hakama back on before you come forth, ok?" Kaori said.

"W-wha- gah!" Inuyasha hid behind the closest tree, and a blush covered his face. "Don't look!"

"He really is just a big softy, huh Kaggie? I didn't believe you at first!" Kaori said, giggling at Inuyasha's antics.

"He is a bit eccentric, huh, Ko-chan?" Kagome giggled, her eyes loaked on Inuyasha's huddled form.

"Yah, but I get the feeling he really likes you, Kaggie. Why don't you ask him on a date?"

Pink dusted Kagome's cheeks. "Ah...Ko-chan, I don't think-"

"But I do think. Let's go on a date." Inuyasha interrupted.

"You see, Kaggie!"

"Oh...okay..." Kagome smiled, the blush fading.

"Kagome?" She turned to him.

"What?"

"What's a date?" Inuyasha asked.

Hearing this, Kaori giggled.

"Inuyasha, Kaori would be able to explain it better." Kagome giggled, hiding her grin behind her hand.

"Kaori?" Inuyasha turned, confused to Kaori. "Could you explain?"

"Inuyasha, for humans a date is the same as a courtship stroll. Basicly, you take her to dinner and a movie. Then you bring her home. Or if you'd rather have the date here in this era, take her someplace quiet and romantic, and set up a picnic dinner. You understand? Dating is the same as courting."

"Oh." Inuyasha nodded. He turned back to Kagome "You mean you want to be my mate?" Kagome's chestnut orbs widened.

"If that's what a boyfriend is, yes."

"Inuyasha, one step at a time! You know that courting comes before mating! Kaggie, he's actually asking you if you want to be his wife in demon terms." Inuyasha's face turned bright red.

"Ah...if that's not what you want I..." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha, we can court, but I'm not ready to get married."

"Inuyasha, she has agreed to be your courted. Just take it slow, one step at a time."

"Right." He grinned, and took Kagome's hand. "Let's go somewhere."

"Okay, um, I'm going to go with Inuyasha, Ko-chan."

"Alright, Kaggie. Inuyasha, a word please?"

"Right. Kagome, I'll be right there." Inuyasha followed Kaori behind a tree. "What's the matter?"

"Inuyasha, if I find out later that you broke Kaggie's heart, I will hunt you down and make it so you can't have pups of your own!"

"I would never hurt her! She's my life!" Inuyasha protested, his eyes hardening.

"As long as we understand each other. Kaggie told me about you always running off to a woman named Kikyo. When you come back, she says you never talk to her and avoid looking her in the eyes. I want to know right now, do you have feelings for Kikyo that are strong enough for you to possibly leave my sister?" Inuyasha's eyes swept the dirt floor.

"I used to love Kikyo, but not anymore. I'd never leave Kagome for her again!"

"I can tell that Kaggie doesn't believe that, Inuyasha. You have to show her that fact. Lots of affection, and making sure that you tell her you're kissing her because you love her, and not because she looks like Kikyo. That is her biggest fear, Inuyasha."

"What can I do to make her believe me?"

"Do things for her that you've never done for anyone before. Show her how you feel, even if there are others around. That is how you can prove it to her."

"I will." Inuyasha was completly determined to show Kagome he loved her,and only her.

"Now go. I'll be checking up on you two, just because I haven't seen Kaggie since she was 10."

"Okay. Take care, Kaori." Inuyasha turned, and walked back to Kagome's side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, and Inuyasha looked up at her. "Hey. Let's go." He smiled. It would be a good day.


	2. First Time With Inu

Chapter 2

First Time With Inu

The winter passed uneventfully, and spring came. Inuyasha started to get restless.

"Inuyasha, why are you so restless? Is it because of the ramen? I told you it was an accident!" Kagome glared up at the tree Inuyasha was sitting in.

"That ain't it! It's mating season!" Inuyasha yelled down to her.

"Mating season? What's that?" Kagome asked, confused.

"It's the time of year when all physically mature youkai and hanyou males get uncontrollable urges to mate. I'm restless because this is my first real mating season."

"Oh...Inuyasha, are you saying that you...want to mate with me?" Kagome blushed deeply.

"Yah, I am. But I'm not sure if you're ready, emotionally. So I've been distancing myself. And you're in heat, so you are even more appealing to me right now..." Inuyasha said, trembling with his repressed urges.

"Okay. Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.

"Hai? What is it Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, what do you mean by, I'm in heat?"

"That you're receptive, ready to conceive."

"Oh...you can...if you want..." she trailed off, looking down, a blush coloring her face. Inuyasha sighed, and jumped down.

"You're sure, Kagome? If this happens, then you may become with pup. Pregnant, as you say. And I'd have to mark you as my mate, by biting you here," he said, running his hand over the place where her neck and shoulders met on the right side of her neck. Kagome smiled faintly.

"I know and I don't care. I want to be your mate now." She kissed his cheek lightly. Inuyasha tried in vain to keep his arousal under control. As he watched in horror, a tent formed in his hakama. Kagome hugged him, but stepped back at feeling something in his pants.

"I told you..." Inuyasha said, blushing like crazy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kagome asked, pointing at the bulge before her.

"What do you think it is?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice.

"It's um...well you know..." Kagome trailed off, too embarrassed to say it.

"You can use other words for it, if you don't want to use the technical term, Kagome..."

"Your manhood..."

"That's right. And it's starting to hurt a bit, in all honesty..."

"Then let's relieve that pain, Inuyasha..." Kagome purred, snuggling her head into his chest.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Fine by me..." And with that, he picked her up. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist, trying to hold onto him and not fall. Inuyasha growled softly and took her to a secluded thicket.

"Now undress for me, please..." he said, while getting himself undressed. She now sat in only her bra and panties. She looked at him seductively and pulled them off slowly, while Inuyasha watched in awe. When she was completely naked, Kagome sauntered over to her mate-to-be, making sure her breasts and hips moved smoothly. Inuyasha shuddered at the beautiful sight before his eyes, then his instincts took over. He started kissing her neck and worked his way down, stopping to suckle on her breasts. He gently laid her down, not losing contact with her breast. He kissed her stomach, and all the way down to her mound. Spreading her legs, Inuyasha blew on and licked her opening. She almost shrieked in absolute pleasure. Finally, he smelled that she was ready for him. Placing his member at her entrance, he told her, "This may hurt a bit, Kagome."

"I trust you, Inuyasha." He nodded and plunged into her in one quick thrust, breaking her virgin barrier. When Kagome signaled that she was no longer in pain, he began to move in and out of her. Slowly at first, then gradually picking up speed. Inuyasha grunted with each thrust.

"Damn, Kagome! You're so tight!" Kagome moaned with her pleasure. She grabbed his butt and thrust with him, enjoying each one.

"I love you, Inuyasha!" He felt his orgasam coming, but waited for Kagome to cum first.

"I love you too, Kagome!" He pounded into her faster, trying to bring her to her peak before he couldn't hold his own back any longer. Kagome screamed, her body feeling as if it was being torn in two.

"Ahhhh!" She felt pleasure from the tips of her toes to her head. A warmth flooded over her, and she held onto Inuyasha for dear life. Feeling her vaginal walls clamp around his member, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted out her name as he came, sowing his seed deep within her womb. Then he bit down on her right side where her neck and shoulder met, marking her as his mate. Once he finished, his member swelled up, so he couldn't move until his seed had a good headstart into her. He took his fangs out of her and licked the wound tenderly. Kagome slumped down, spent. She panted and smiled at him.

"Inuyasha..."

"Hai? What is it, my Kagome?"

"Why aren't you getting out of me?"

"I can't right now. My manhood has swollen up, to ensure conception. I'll move as soon as I can, I promise."

"Okay.." Kagome smiled, and laid down on top of him. Soon, his member returned to normal size, and he nudged her.

"Kagome, I need you to lay on your side." Kagome rolled off him, and sighed. Inuyasha pulled out and spooned with her. "You were amazing, Kagome. So tight and warm..." he said, kissing the mark he gave her. Kagome blushed.

"You hentai!" He growled softly as he continued to kiss her mark. "Is there something else we need to do?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I need to take you in the canine position." Kagome got up on her hands and knees, raising her ass up in the air. Inuyasha lost no time, and soon came again, this time in her ass. After pulling out again, he kissed her mark once more. He kissed her bare bottom and gave it a light, playful swat.

"Stop it, Inuyasha! I'm tired!" Kagome groaned, pushing him off her.

"How can you be tired, I did almost all the work!"

"When a girl does these kinds of things, she gets tired! Please respect that."

"Alright, Kagome." Inuyasha gave in, not wanting to get sat. Then he brought her to him in a sweet spooning cuddle. "Sleep now, my mate." With this, he drew his haori over them.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Inhaling, Inuyasha smiled.

'She's with pup already...I'll tell her in the morning.' With this thought, he allowed himself to sleep.


	3. A Punishment For Miroku

Chapter 3

A Punishment For Miroku

Sango and Miroku had just arrived at Sango's home village, and Kirara landed softly on the ground.

"Sango, dear. I only grope you because I don't know any other way to show how attracted I am to you." Miroku said, cringing from her wrath.

"Miroku, don't ever call me dear! Also, use words and gestures not hands!" She felt him inching toward her backside. "Hentai!" She smacked him hard. "I know you proposed to me, but that doesn't mean you can violate me!"

"I don't know any other words or gestures to show you how I feel, Sango! Forgive me!"

"How about 'I love you'?! How simple is that?!" Sango blushed, her chocolate eyes dropping to the ground.

"I wasn't brought up to know about that. I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku said softly, feeling stupid.

"I know, but...I thought you could've learned that on our travels. You've heard Inuyasha and Kagome before. In Kaguya's castle..." She dropped Hiraikotsu at the feel of his hand in other places besides her butt.

"Sango, I do not mean to dishonor you. I truly do love you, and really mean to wed you as soon as Naraku is dead for real." As Miroku said this, he embraced her around the shoulders in a loving hug. During this, he placed his hand on her shoulder, as he had hugged her from the side.

"W-what? Miroku..." Sango hugged him back, a tear dropping down her face. "...but you will pay for making me wait!"

"I only wish for it to be safe, so I no longer have to wear this," he directed her gaze to the glove and prayer beads around his right arm, "and can let light shine on this skin at last. You do understand the need for us to wait for the wedding until then, right Sango?" He asked, eyes full of nervousness and apprehension.

"Yes, Miroku. Therefore, I shall not take my revenge in that way. I'll have to think of something else."

"So how are you planning on punishing me, Sango?" Miroku asked with a lecherous look in his eyes.

"Well..." Sango's eyes glittered with a seductive look. "In any way I see fit. And now, I feel like taking advantage of you." Miroku's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Really now?"

"Oh, yeah." Sango giggled, and dragged him into one of the destroyed huts.

Once inside, the demon slayer turned and faced the monk. She pulled him closer to her as she backed up towards the bench she had seen. Suddenly she grabbed his left buttocks and squeezed quite hard.

"I'm...flattered Sango, but..." Miroku gasped. He wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Sango suddenly sat down and pulled him down over her lap...face down.

"Sango, what are you doing!?!?" feeling his cheeks heat up.

"You will see." Sango replied in a slightly scolding tone. Miroku suddenly felt a cool breeze on his legs. Sango lifted his robe up quickly until it was at his upper thighs, then she slowed down. Miroku gasped as he felt the cool air on his now bare buttom.

"Sango, please...stop this." Miroku pleaded. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. Sango didn't answer for a few moments as she stroked and caressed each butt cheek for a few moments.

"No Miroku. This is your punishment for asking other girls to bear your child. That hurt me very much Miroku. Now it's your turn to feel pain." Sango scolded. Her left hand pressed firmly against his back, the other hand went high into the air. She flung her hand down, striking the bare cheek with a resounding _**WHAP!! **_After a few more hard whacks, Miroku was beginning to whimper. He hadn't realized how badly he had hurt Sango, and he was now paying for it. He decided to be a man and just laid there across Sango's lap, and endured pain.

Meanwhile, Kaori was visiting Kagome and Inuyasha again, for the first time since spring broke.

"Ko-chan, we're mates!" Kagome smiled, tugging Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Kaggie! That's wonderful news! Congrats! I'm so happy for you!" Kaori exclaimed as she hugged her sister and brother-in-law.

"Just don't get too mushy, Kaori." Inuyasha blushed, patting his sister-in-law's head.

"Don't give me that, Inuyasha! I may be a female, but I can whip your ass in hand-to-hand!" Kaori said, shoving him playfully. It'd been a while since she found anyone she could play with as though they were littermates. Kagome giggled, snuggling into her mate. She knew Inuyasha was happy, but he refused to show that in front of someone else.

"Oh, you two..." Suddenly, a dust whirlwind was seen on the horizon.

"Who's that?" Kaori asked. Just as suddenly, Inuyasha growled, and Kagome looked up at him.

"I sense two jewel shards."

"Koga..." Inuyasha growled, grabbing Tetsusaiga.

"Kaggie, Inuyasha, who's Koga?" Kaori asked, confused.

"He's an ookami youkai. Inuyasha hates him. You'll see why in a second." Kagome grimaced, hugging Inuyasha. "Don't get too worked up. Remember, I'm your mate, not his."

"Ok..." Kaori said, as the dust whirlwind dissapated and revealed the one called Koga. Koga immediately grabbed Kagome's hands.

"Are you ready to return to my den, Kagome?" Koga asked, giving her goo-goo eyes.

"Koga, no, I-" Kagome was interrupted.

"Get your hands off of her, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled, getting in between them.

"So, you're Koga. I'm Kaori Higurashi, Kagome's older 1/2 sister. What buisiness do you have with her?" Kaori asked.

"I have to claim her as my mate, I have loved her since I first saw her!" Koga responded.

"Wolf-Shit, you have no claim to Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"That's right, Koga. She has already become Inuyasha's mate. She told me herself." Kaori said, readying her claws to protect her little sister.

"Koga-kun, I am Inuyasha's mate, so please leave us be." Kagome tried. "I'm sure you can smell his scent on me."

"No! I announced my intentions first!" Koga said, refusing to believe it.

"But Koga-kun, I didn't consent to becoming your mate. I only wanted to be Inuyasha's," she lowered the pink sakura kimono she wore. "You see? He's marked me." Koga stared at the mark, which had taken the shape of the Inu clan's mark. It showed up as a cresent moon, just like on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'll go back and see if Ayame will still have me. Please forgive my actions, Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I will forgive you, if Inuyasha does. You have been causing him more pain than I." Kagome glanced up at her mate. Inuyasha scoffed, then with a glare from his mate, he choked out.

"I forgive you as well, Ookami."

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Your mercy shows your noble birth. I also wish to thank you for your help in avenging my comrades." Koga said, his head bowed in respect.

"You're welcome, but Naraku was as good as dead before that whole incident. He did some things in the past that we all regret." Inuyasha's head was lowered, his eyes on the ground. Kagome sadly patted his back. "It's okay, He's dead."

"I'll go find Ayame now. Thank you for your forgiveness." Then Koga stood up and ran off toward the northern mountains.

"Kaggie, that was weird. What's the story between you three?" Kaori asked, curious. Kagome sighed, then turned to Kaori.

"It's kind of complicated. See, one day, back when Inuyasha and I didn't realize our feelings, Koga kidnapped me and declared I was to be his mate. Inuyasha heard this, and after he got into a fight with me. So, basically, Koga has come by now and again, and tries to get me to go with him to his den. Inuyasha always fights with him."

"Inuyasha's always been stubborn, then?" Kaori asked in amazement.

"Yep!" Kagome giggled, and clung to Inuyasha. "But he's getting better."

"No, you misunderstand Kaggie. I'm amazed that he's so in tune with his youkai instincts. My youkai instincts are not as sharp as his, and I thought that I was a good example of most Inu-hanyous. I'm pleasantly surprised at that fact, Kaggie. I'm glad that he worked up the courage to act on his instincts." Kaori said with a smile at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"But why would Inuyasha be acting on instincts?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"Inus are instinct driven. Have you ever wondered why he's so protective, and when you two are in this era he sometimes calls you 'bitch'?"

"Oh, so your'e refering to how protective Inuyasha is." Kagome blushed. "I say s-i-t whenever he calls me that..."

"When he says that, he's saying that you are special to him. Inu males only ever give that title to the female they intend to have as thier mate. From him, it's a complement."

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that!" Inuyasha cried out, blushing deeply.

"Why not? It's true, isn't it?" Kaori said, smiling.

"Inuyasha? Isn't it true?" Kagome asked, looking slightly hurt. Kaori crossed her arms and waited for his answer.

"I-it's correct...Kagome...I..." Inuyasha stopped, blushing madly. Kagome smiled.

"Really?"

"You see, Kaggie? He's not trying to insult you, but show you how much he cares. I hope I can find I male who will use that term for me one day..." Kaori said with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! I love you!" Kagome hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. Inuyasha leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I think Kaori is sad. She doesn't have a mate. Please, for her sake, don't do that, okay, Koishii?" Kagome nodded.

"Hai."

"I sometimes wonder whether or not Kami-sama even put a soul mate in this world for me..." Kaori said, crying softly.

"Don't say that, Ko-chan! I'm sure he's waiting for you somewhere. Just don't give up hope!" Kagome encouraged, hugging her, crying softly for her forlorn sister. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do, so he just watched his mate and sister cry together. Inuyasha suddenly smelled something unfamiliar.

"Kagome, get down. There's a youkai nearby." He growled, his hand reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"Yo! I thought I smelled hanyou! You wanna fight, Inuyasha?" A voice came from the trees.

"How do you know my name!" Inuyasha growled, Tetsusaiga sliding from it's sheath.

"Oh, I see that is the legendary Tetsusaiga. I want it." The voice laughed.

"Inuyasha, wait! The other one smells similar to you, it might be another Inu-hanyou!" Kaori said, trying to appeal to Inuyasha's sense of pride.

"Keh! I know that, but it said it wants my sword! I'm not gonna let it off easily!" Inuyasha protested, his eyes sweeping the tree tops. "Come out, demon!" A blur jumped to the forest floor.

"Hi, Inuyasha. It's interesting I meet you here, my homelands. Also, you have jewel shards. Give them to me!!"

"Kaggie, try to calm your mate! This may be a potential suitor for me!" Kaori said, looking at her sister desperately. Looking at the newcomer, Kaori smiled. 'He's cute...' Kagome looked up from her sister to her mate.

"Inuyasha, please, calm down! This boy may be the one for Ko-chan!" Kaori let out a questioning growl, trying to get the new male to look at her. The boy smiled.

"This little girl wants to be my mate? Yeah, as if, she's hanyou brat. I'm on my way to becoming a youkai!" He stepped out of the shadows. He had a black kimono, and silver hair. His blue eyes glittered in the late afternoon sun. "I'm Koragi Motosuwa, the greatest and strongest in all the land!" Kaori smirked at Koragi.

"You truly think that I can't be of any assistance to you? My father was the human, and a powerful priest in the future. Kagome here is my younger sister. As such, I have a claw tech that can heal anything except death. Do you really wish to pass up a mate that can help you on your way, especially since she wishes to become a youkai as well?" Koragi growled.

"I don't care for a mate. Women are useless in my mind."

"Oh really? Then you should see this!" With these words, she drew her own sword, Koishii. It turned almost the exact same size of the Tetsusaiga. "Meet the sword Koishii, also forged by Totosai." Koragi smirked.

"You think that piece of rubbish will help me? I don't need a woman." Inuyasha smiled.

"I felt the same way when I was your age, kid. I was completely wrong." He smiled at Kagome. "I fell in love." She blushed.

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

"Koragi, you should know that Inuyasha got _more_ powerful when he fell in love, because the Tetsusaiga is powered by the need to protect loved ones." Kaori said with a superior smirk on her face. Koragi drew his sword.

"This is Kirashi, my powerful sword. I don't need any more power than this."

"Oh, really? Inuyasha, Kaggie. Move aside please. I'm gonna use my Emerald Strike attack." Kaori said, getting her sword to transform again, to appear made of emeralds. Koragi snorted.

"Watch this! Sashimiko!" His sword grew larger than Tetsusaiga and Koishii combined, and shot ice into the nearest tree. After the coast was clear, Kaori unleashed the Emerald Strike. The trees in front of her were uprooted by shards of emerald for 5 leagues.

"Now where do you stand, Koragi?" She asked with a smirk. Koragi blushed in embarrasment.

"...I give in. You are worthy to be my courted, Kaori-chan."

"Let's go then, Koragi-kun." And with this, she walked away with Koragi. Looking back, Kaori told Inuyasha and Kagome thank you in the language of the Inu youkai.


	4. Kaori & Koragi

Chapter 4

Kaori & Koragi

Kaori was walking in silence, waiting for Koragi to speak to her. She wasn't comfortable starting the conversation.

"Kaori-chan?..." Koragi asked, blushing bright red.

"Hai? What is it, Koragi-kun?" Kaori replied, blushing just as red. She could not only feel his nervousness, but a small spike of lust growing inside of him. He stopped, tugging on her hand.

"I want to ask you something important." She turned to him, blushing so red her face could be mistaken for a tomato.

'Is he gonna ask what I think he is?' "What is it that you want to ask me?" He gulped, then stuttered.

"Will you be my mate, Kaori-chan?" His eyes dropped to the ground, fearing rejection. Kaori's eyes lit up in joy, and she responded with a submissive chin lick. In this way she showed her acceptance and positive answer.

"Hai, I will." She said. Koragi grinned, and hugged her.

"I love you, Kaori-chan!" He kissed her softly, and licked her face. She only nuzzled him lovingly.

"Before we actually mate, you have to catch me!" With this, she gave his butt cheek a quick squeeze and took off, starting the mating chase. Koragi rolled his eyes and ran after his intended.

"Get back here, Kaori-chan!" Koragi growled wantingly.

"I told you, you gotta catch me! The custom of the Inus, you know that! If you're fast enough, that is!" With this, she picked up speed and began leaping from branch to branch among the treetops. Koragi growled and using his speed to his advantage, stopped in front of her, cutting her off. She just leaped over him and continued, jumping up the cliffs ahead. "You gotta do better than that, Koragi-kun!" Koragi scowled in frustration, and followed her, and wrapped his arms around her, crashing to the ground in the meantime.

"Gotcha!" A glint appeared in her eyes as she began to grind against his groin with her rear.

"But can you hold on to me?" She asked, her voice and scent dripping with her arousal and heat.

"Bitch, I can always make you stay." Koragi grinned, and pressed himself into her, grinding into her, and she whimpered. She began to settle at the term of honor toward her, the word bitch calmed her. Still she squirmed as she tested his resolve. His grip tightened on her. "You're not getting away, Princess." He chuckled, his eyes dancing playfully. She finally stopped squirming and submitted to his will, baring her neck for him to mark her. Koragi's fangs sank into Kaori's neck, happy that she'd submitted. He licked up the blood and smiled.

"Now, you mark me." He loosened his grip on Kaori, and sat over her, waiting. She smiled and did so, reveling in the trust she could finally show him. Her fangs sunk into his neck, and then she licked the mark clean.

"Know this, Koragi-kun. You are the only one for me, ever. If you die before I do, I will never take another mate."

"Neither will I, Ko-chan Koishii." Kaori turned to her mate.

"We need to finish, Koragi-kun..." With this she reached for the ties on his clothes. "You undress me, and I'll undress you..." Koragi blushed and fumbled with the ties to Kaori's kimono, almost shredding her yukata. Once he had the inner kimono off, himself against her bare chest, needing to feel those two plump breasts that had his undivided attention at the moment. Kami, how he loved them. Koragi suckled on each breast as Kaori finished with his haori and kosode. She began on the ties to his hakama when she noticed the bulge that signified his arousal. She blushed at seeing this.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked, rubbing against her. She was too embarassed to speak in the mortal tongue, so she reverted to the ancient tongue of thier kind.

"Hai, but I've never seen one on a truly mature male before." Even in the tongue of the Inu hanyou and youkai, her voice trembled. Koragi laughed and to make her comfortable, replied in thier ancient language.

"You've seen immature males?"

"Only my younger half-brother, Sota. He hasn't even reached human puberty yet." She replied, looking away as the knot on his hakama ties finally came undone. Koragi noticed the blush on her face and he slowly and seductively lowered his pants, wiggling his bottom, once it was exposed.

"We can stop, if you want."

"Does it smell like I want to stop?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. Her own blazed with need. Koragi's eyes were filled with lust and love, the perfect combination.

"No, of course not, love." He fondled and kneaded her breasts as he trailed kisses down her body. The feel of his breath on her skin excited her, and she caressed and teased his butt cheeks. When Koragi found her opening, he blew gently on the arousal spot. Her arousal spiked dramatically, but when he licked it, Kaori howled in pleasure. Placing his member nearby, he found where he wanted to enter, and stared into her eyes. "Ready?" She took a deep breath, letting his scent calm and relax her.

"Hai." He closed his azure orbs, and slid into her.

"...Oh, gods..." He breathed. A sharp gasp of pain spilled from her lips.

"Please move slowly, Koragi-kun. You're my first, and you've just broken my virgin barrier." Kaori said, trying her best to relax and adjust to his size. Koragi stayed still, waiting for her to signal her readyness to continue.

"It's okay, Kaori-chan...The pain will be gone soon." Finally, she adjusted and the pain turned into pure bliss.

"It's okay now, you can continue. Just needed some time to adjust to your size." Koragi pulled out, then pushed back in with a moan. He continued to work her body with his hands as he pumped in and out, suckling her breasts repeatedly.

"Kaori...so hot, so wet...so good..." Kaori moaned at the feeling of him filling her as he thrust into her.

"It feels so...right, being with you like this, Koragi...Faster, please..." Koragi smiled through his pants.

"Will do, Kirei." Then he quickly sped up, moaning at the feel of her. Wrapping her legs around him she moaned loudly again.

"Koragi, harder! I need more!!" She screamed, needing more of him inside of her. Koragi moaned, feeling the pressure building up, but went as fast as he possibly could.

"Ah...!" He gasped, being pushed over the edge. Unable to stand the pressure anymore, she snapped. She came hard, her orgasam gripped his shaft hard, as she screamed out the name of her lover.

"KORAGI!!!!!!!!!" She howled, feeling better than she ever had before. In an instant, she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to fill her even more. They were in perfect rhythm with each other. He held onto Kaori tightly, and felt the orgasm he longed for wash over him in waves as she came as well.

"KAORI!!!!" He howled, slumping over her and panting out his breath, trying to breathe steadily. Still, her vaginal walls continued to squeeze him, milking him for everything he had. After several minutes, her orgasam ended and she panted for her breath.

"You are amazing, Koragi-koi. I don't think any male in history could have done better. I need one more thing from you, my love."

"And what is that?" Koragi asked, even though he could sense what she wanted. He pulled out of her and sat up.

"Spank me to seal this mating." Kaori replied lustfully and crawled over Koragi's lap, and raising her bottom.

"Alright my love, you naughty girl." Koragi purred in a playful, scolding tone. He rubbed, squeezed and caressed her bottom before raising his hand and bringing it back down hard and squarely on one butt cheeks. By the end, her bottom was quite red.

"Oh yeah? You are wonderful for my ego." She just whimpered and snuggled up to him wanting to snuggle. "You'll get more later, but for now, we should check on your sister, Kagome, right?" Koragi sat up, and pulled his clothes back on.

"I'm not due for another visit until next month, Koragi-koi..." She whined pitifully with still felt need. Koragi stood and looked up at the sun.

"Their scent comes from that direction." He pointed to the North. "I know, Koishii, but I want to ask Inuyasha-nii about something." Koragi looked back at his mate. "You coming, Koishii?"

"Wouldn't it be better to ask Sesshomaru-aniki? He is a full-fledged Inu-youkai." She said as she followed him.

"No, Inuyasha-nii is mated, so, I think he's more experienced in these kinds of things." She leaned on his shoulder before falling down, her legs still too weak from her orgasam. Koragi sped along the forest, his mate on his back. 'Inuyasha-nii will understand this feeling I have, I'm sure of it.'


	5. Koragi's Questions Answered

Chapter 5

Koragi's Questions Answered

Koragi sprinted up the hill, finally reaching his family in law.

"Inuyasha-nii, may I have word with you?" He asked, not even stopping to say hello. Inuyasha was surprised, but agreed all the same. Walking a good distance away, Inuyasha then turned to Koragi.

"So, you finally took her as your mate, huh? Good work. Now what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked with a smug look on his face.

"Uh...it's a problem that arose after mating Kaori..." Koragi blushed deep red.

"What happened, Koragi?" Inuyasha said, his face softening.

"I don't think I can father any children, Inu-nii..." was the young demon's response.

"What do you mean, Koragi? Of course you can, you just need to mate with her on the night that your demonic powers are the strongest."

"Yes, but Inu-nii...I had an issue...My demon said I can't."

"Why, does your demon not approve of Kaori? I assure you, she is very powerful. You've only seen the Emerald Strike. I'm the one who taught her to use it and Emerald Strike hurts!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I think that is so, Inu-nii. Why doesn't it? You're more in tune with your youkai than I, so why?" Koragi asked. Inuyasha fell into thought for a while, then was hit with an ephiphiny.

"Let him out and have him battle her. She won't submit easily to him and she can beat me unconcious when my demon takes over! Let him see how strong Kaori is in battle and he'll most likely accept her. Then the two of you can have pups. Demons put a great deal of importance on physical strength. You let him see how much power Kaori has, and he'll accept her." Koragi's eyes widened.

"So, I should fight Kaori?" He smiled. "Yes! I'll do it! I've been wanting to try out my new Hatachi attack!" Inuyasha scowled at him.

"No, you both must use only your claws and claw techs. That is how the courting fight goes." Koragi smiled.

"Thank you, Inu-nii." He held up a fist. "Now I'll finally get heirs!" Inuyasha smiled.

"You're welcome, Koragi. And good luck to your youkai, he'll need it." With this, Inuyasha walked back to his mate and sister-in-law. Koragi's smile didn't fade as he walked back to his mate and sister-in-law, following after his brother-in-law.

"Kaori-chan?" He called, reaching her.

Kaori looked up. "Hai? What's wrong, Koragi-kun?"

"I have to fight you." His eyes glowed red, his claws extending significantly. Kaori threw Koishii away, as it supressed her demon blood. She automatically transformed.

"So you think you can beat me? I shall show you my strength!" With this, she assumed the ready position for battle. Koragi transformed fully, strips appearing on his face.

"Wench!" He clawed her, yelling "Saikin-gii!" Kaori sensed the attack, and leaped out of the way.

"You think you can hit me with that?! Killing Dagger Strike!" Daggers of yellow light shot at Koragi, slicing his side open. Koragi growled, dropping to the ground.

"You can't beat me so easily." He slashed at her when she came a little too close for her safety. "Saikin-gii!!!!" She leaped back, and circled around to be downwind from him. Then she dug her claws into his back and hung on tightly, tearing with her claws. Koragi turned, and slashed at her. "Kimari Sanshi!" She fell backword, cut across the face. She shook her head and then lunged, sinking her fangs and claws deep into him. Her fangs sunk into his bicep and her claws hit his thighs. Koragi growled, and fell to the ground, passing out from blood loss before he could retaliate. Kaori removed her claws and fangs from him and lifted Koishii, bringing her demon back in check. Koragi groaned, and sat up. He looked down at his hands, realizing Kaori's blood scent on his enlarged claws. He transformed back into his normal features and smiled, wincing at the pain. "I think my youkai has accepted you, Kaori! We can have children!" Kaori nuzzled him happily and sighed.


	6. Warnings and Introductions

Chapter 6

Warnings and Introductions

"Kaggie, I have a question to ask of you," Kaori said, looking at her younger sister nervously.

"What is it, Ko-chan?" Kagome glanced over at her sister.

"Do you think Inuyasha would mind if Koragi and I joined the group? I never got much time to spend with you when I was a pup, and I enjoyed that bath we took together before winter came." Kaori said, giving Kagome the Puppy Dog Pout. It was extra effective because of her eyes and dog ears getting into the expression. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha wouldn't mind! You wouldn't know this by his looks alone, but he's a big softie."

"Kagome! How much alone time do you think we'd get with the other two plus my in-laws with us?!" Inuyasha complained.

"But, Inuyasha!-" Kagome was cut off by Kaori.

"Kaggie, what does he mean by, 'the other two'?"

"He means Sango and Miroku." Kagome moved her gaze to her sister. "He's just stubborn."

"If we do join the pack, what should Koragi and I expect from Sango and Miroku?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, then back to Kaori.

"One word of advice, stay away from Miroku's hands. They tend to wander to a woman's behind." Kaori bristled at that thought.

"He even tries, and I'll slash his hands right off!"

"Try telling that to him, and he'll stay away as much as he can." Kagome smiled, watching as Koragi walked over to his mate.

"I'll protect you from him, koishii," he whispered, brushing his hand over her cheek. She instantly calmed at his tender gesture.

"Alright, they can come!" Inuyasha said, giving in to Kagome's pleading look. "But they had better help us kill Akago! He survived when we killed Naraku!" Kagome looked up at the sky.

"Speak of the devil..." She smiled, waving.

"Hi, Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome called out as she saw her two friends descending from above. Kaori saw the fire-neko and drew Koishii, prepared to unleash the Cyclone Blast. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wait! That's Kirara, Sango's neko youkai!" She looked up. "It's Sango-chan and Miroku-sama."

"Oh. Sorry." And with this, Kaori sheathed Koishii again. The minute Miroku saw the girl standing beside Kagome, a lecherous smile immediately appeared on his face. As soon as Kirara landed, Miroku immediately lept off and headed for Kaori.

Koragi growled as he smelled the monk's scent of lust and moved quickly behind the monk, capturing Miroku's arms, twisting them behind his back.

"Not another step, houshi. You keep your filthy hands off her." He growled.

"W-what?!" Miroku tried to escape the hanyou's grasp, but found it impossible. Sango blinked.

"What's going on?" Kaori stood close to Kagome, nervous about Sango. Kagome was the only human Kaori had ever trusted, and Kaori was unsure about Sango. Kagome smiled at Kaori.

"I guess Koragi smelled Miroku's intentions. Go on, Sango-chan won't hurt you." Kaori just cringed, scared stiff.

"I can smell demon blood all over her! How can I be positive?" Inuyasha snorted.

"She kills demons, like the rest of us. You'll just have to get used to blood on our scents." Kagome smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, Ko-chan. No one here will hurt you. I promise, if anyone does, they'll get the beating of thier life." Kaori smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Kaggie. It's nice to meet you, Sango." Kaori bowed a bit nervously to Sango in welcome. Sango grinned.

"Hello, Kaori-chan. It's nice to meet you too." She bowed slightly. "You don't need to bow to me though."

"You've been in this pack longer than I have. I've only just joined." Kaori looked at Kirara nervously, as Kirara was still in her battle form. Kirara made a mewing noise, and fire exploded around her as she returned to her kitten size. She lept into Sango's arms, and the taijiya petted her cat, smiling softly. Kaori gaped and reached tenatively for Kirara.

"May I, Sango?"

"Of course, Kaori." Sango smiled, leaned down a little, letting the curious hanyou pet her companion, who purred and rubbed her face against Kaori's hand. Kaori gasped happily.

"She's so soft! Oh, she's a little sweetie, huh?" Kaori commented, looking at Sango. Sango nodded.

"Yes, she's very sweet. You should try riding her sometime." She looked over at Kagome, who nodded.

"Is everything alright, Ko-chan?"

"I guess. I was just a little nervous about meeting you. Kaggie's the only human I've ever trusted before. Kaggie's told me you sorta adopted her as a sister. I'm Kagome's older sister. Would you mind me joining your family, too?" Kaori said, looking away in fear of not being accepted where her sister was. This had happened a lot, and Kaori had no reason to believe it would be any different this time. Sango smiled softly.

"Yes, of course. I'd love it if you'd join my family. Is this because you're hanyou? Your timidness? Inuyasha isn't timid at all, maybe you can use him as a role model."

"It's more a self-esteem issue, Sango. Arigato for accepting me into your family." With this, Kaori hugged Sango in gratitude, being careful not to crush Kirara.

"No problem, Kaori-chan!" Sango laughed. Just then, Miroku managed to break free Koragi's grasp, and snuck up behind Kaori. Sango noticed, and bopped him with the end of Hiraikotsu. "HENTAI! Are you completely stupid! Don't you see she's already terrified?! Don't harrass the poor girl!" Kaori turned and glared at Miroku.

"If you ever try that again, you won't have any hands to touch women with! Am I clear, Miroku?!"

"H-hai." The houshi dropped to the ground, afraid of the not-so-innocent hanyou woman behind him.

"Sango-chan, I'd like you to meet my mate. Koragi-kun! Come here please koi!" Sango walked up and looked at Koragi.

"Oh! your'e that infamous hanyou, Koragi Motosuwa! What are you doing here?!" She clutched the Hiraikotsu.

"Sango-chan! He's my mate! He's strong, but he's on the side of good now! Please don't hurt him!" Kaori said, begging her new sister to calm down. Sango glared at the hanyou one last time before calming down.

"Sorry, taijiya impulse I got from Father. Nice to meet you in person, Koragi-kun." Kaori comforted her mate, nuzzling the mate mark she had given him.

"Be nice, she's family now," Kaori whispered into Koragi's ear. Koragi smirked.

"That woman was testing me! I have to fight her, whether it's today or another, I must!" Koragi callenged. Sango smiled.

"Nice try, but I'm too tough for your strength. Try to to calm down, I don't want to have to hurt you." Kaori nipped him in displeasure.

"She adopted me and Kaggie as her sisters! She is your sister-in-law, now! You be nice, or no mating until next season!" Koragi blushed. He knew his mate meant what she said. She was everything a male wanted in a sexual active and explicit mate.

"Fine, but Taijiya, I'm warning you. Don't try anything, I don't trust you."

"Koragi! Her name is Sango! Where are your manners?!" Kaori snarled, getting really riled up. Kagome stepped in between Sango and Koragi.

"Koragi-kun, please, don't start this!" Kirara growled and rubbed against Kaori, trying to calm her master's sister. Kaori calmed at the feel of Kirara's fur on her ankles.

"You're right, Kirara. This isn't the time to fight amongst ourselves." Sango blinked.

"How did you understand what she said?"

"My mother had a small amount of Neko youkai in her. I guess I just got enough of it to understand what Kirara says." Kaori said, shrugging. Kirara purred, rubbing against her again and Sango laughed.

"I guess she likes you!" Sango laughed delightedly.

"HELP!!!!!!!!" Shippo's voice rang out just then. The instincts of protecting the young were activated by that call.

"Kaggie, is that your adopted son?" Kaori asked, her muscles tensed to run to the rescue. Kagome frowned.

"Shippo-chan's in trouble?!" She began to run, leading the pack. "I'm coming, Shippo-chan!"

Kaori easily kept up with Kagome, and in moments they arrived to see Shippo trying his best to fight off a huge bear demon. Kaori unleashed the Whiplash Tsunami as Kagome shot a purification arrow at the demon. The two attacks together destroyed the demon into a pile of dust. Kaori sheathed her blade and ran to Shippo.

"Are you alright, little one? I'm your Aunt Kaori."

"Thank you! You saved my life!" Shippo cried, latching himself to Kaori, trembling.

"It's alright. You're my nephew, I'll keep you safe from any enemy." With this, Kaori cradled him and handed him to Kagome. Kagome smiled, hugging her son.

"It's okay, Shippo-chan..." The kitsune stopped, and smiled.

"Thanks, Auntie! Mommy!"

"Shippo-chan, I think your Mama has something to tell you."

"What is it, Kagome-mama?" He asked curiously. Kagome blushed.

"Uh...Inuyasha is my mate, Shippo-chan. He's your father." Shippo grinned.

"I have a Mama and a Papa now, Kagome?" He bounced on her shoulder. Kaori smiled as Koragi entered the clearing and ran to her, hugging her and sniffing her over to make sure she was safe. Kaori gasped as her mate's nose brushed her upper chest, and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Later, ecchi!" This only caused Koragi to smirk lecherously.

"Aunt Kaori? Who's sniffing you? That hanyou." Shippo looked confused. Kaori smiled.

"He's my mate. This is your Uncle Koragi. Koragi, meet Kagome's adopted son, Shippo." Koragi looked up and spotted the kitsune.

"A kitsune? Shouldn't she have an inu hanyou or human?" He sneered.

"Koragi, he was orphaned by the Thunder Brothers! Kagome took him in, and in the end adopted him! He's _adopted_, Koragi! Be nice, or I will carry out the no mating until next season threat!" Kaori said, glaring at him angrily. Koragi sighed.

"But why do I have to be nice to these...humans? And the demons who've detested me for years."

"Shippo is your adopted nephew, for one thing. And Sango and Kagome are my sisters. We're all a big pack, as Miroku is engaged to Sango. And they are not the humans or demons that taunted you in the past. You understand, right?"

"Right." Koragi smiled. "It'll be okay, I guess. As long as you're my mate." He nuzzled her, purring, and turned to Shippo and said, "Welcome to the family, Shippo."

"Umm...thank you. So are you and Kaori going to have pups soon?"

"Shippo! That's not a polite thing to ask." Kagome scolded.

"Possibly Shippo. You never know." Koragi chuckled. Maybe he was wrong about the little guy. His hand strayed to Kaori's backside and he squeezed a cheek.

"Koragi! Can't you wait until later?!"

"No."

"Excuse me everyone. I think some one needs a time out." Kaori apologized, although her lust was starting to rise, no thanks to her mate. She led Koragi away to a new secluded spot she knew of. Miroku tried to sneak away to follow the pair, but he didn't have any luck.

"Forget it houshi." Sango growled, grabbing his ear and leading him away.

"Seems like this afternoon is going to get very steamy.

"Alright my lecherous mate, you're getting your wish." Kaori chided playfully as she turned to face her mate. She came closer and placed a searing kiss on his lips. Picking up one of his hands, she slid inside her kimono top and cupped it around her breast. Koragi growled lustfully as he brought his other hand up and inside her kimono as well, cupping the other breast. It didn't take him long to get her kimono off, almost ripping it off in the process. While he kissed, sroked and kneaded her breasts, Kaori had worked off his pants and was now tickling his manhood and carressing his butt cheeks.

Breathing heavily, he lowered them to the ground and crawled across Kaori's lap. He raised is bare bottom high as she continued to carress it. After working her magic for a few moments, she raised her hand and brought it down hard, spanking him hard, making his bottom glow hot. After five minutes of this treatment, Kaori got down on all fours in front of him and presented her bottom to him.

"Tease and ravish me my love." Kaori called out in pure lust.

Koragi did just that. He separated her butt cheeks and carefully placed his manhood in her entrance, making it wiggle. He slid in and out of her slowly at first, gradually picking up speed until he was almost pushing her across the clearing. Howling with absolute pleasure, Kaori rolled over and flung her legs around her waist and bucked with him. As he bucked with her, Koragi leaned down and suckled a breast. So far this was the best round of sex they had ever had. He released his seed in her and collapsed on top of her.


	7. New Revelations

My One True Love

By: InuYasha and Sesshomaru's mate and Inu-koi's Life Mate

Chapter 7

New Revalations

Inuyasha stopped and put hand out in front of Kagome, halting her.

"Inuyasha...?" She asked, blinking confusedly up at him.

"Kagome...I have some news for you. You'd best sit down..." Inuyasha said, blushing in embarrassment at his forgetfulness.

"..." Kagome sat down on the nearest rock, and smiled up at him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, on our mating night...there's something I forgot to tell you..." As Inuyasha said this, his blush deepened. 'She's so going to sit me for this...' he thought to himself. Kagome's smile faded.

"What didn't tell me?" She looked up at him worriedly. 'Did something happen?'

"Well, I pupped you that night..." he said, flattening his ears at what he deemed was her inevitable outburst.

"...I'm with child..?" She asked quietly, looking down and fingering the top of her school uniform. He cringed.

"Hai..." Kagome smiled brightly.

"That's great!" She hugged him tightly.

"Huh? You're not mad? This means you won't be able to use your powers, it might purify our pup. From now on you can't use your miko powers. Healing, Purification, none of them..." Inu still looked frightened of Kagome.

"Sango, is it normal for Inuyasha to cringe to Kaggie?" Kaori asked in a hushed whisper. Sango smiled.

"He cringes when he thinks she's going to sit him." Kaori looked confused.

"What's that mean?" Kagome released Inuyasha, and smiled at Kaori.

"Don't you remember what happened when you first met Inuyasha?" Kaori thought back, but couldn't make the connection. She just looked more puzzled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"She said sit and my back practically broke." Kagome frowned suddenly.

"No miko powers?! Sit boy!!!!" Inuyasha felt the beads activate.

"Oh, shit..." was all he could manage before his face met his best friend, Mr. Dirt. Kaori finally understood the connection, and fought hard not to laugh at her brother-in-law. Kagome stared at him.

"How do you think I can fight now, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha said something but it went unheard, as his face was still pressed firmly against the dirt. "What was that?" Kagome lifted Inuyasha from the crater, holding him up, so he wouldn't fall.

"I said, I had Totosai make you a sword from one of my fangs, that would be sharp when not transformed! He's supposed to deliver it today!"

"Oh." Kagome smiled and looked around. "What time will he be here?"

"He should have been here an hour ago!" Inuyasha said. Just then, the sound of Momo the bull's mooing was heard and Totosai arrived.

"Right on cue." Kagome smiled and tapped her foot. "Hello, Totosai." Totosai cringed.

"H-Hello Kagome."

"Yo! You're late, Totosai! What the fuck took so long, you old geezer?" Inuyasha said, raging at the swordsmith.

"I got lost on the path of life..." Totosai smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you got lost, why don't you just say it?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Just get with giving the dang sword to her already! I don't fancy eating dirt anymore!"

"Inuyasha, why are you so mean to him?!" Kaori asked in an angry tone. Totosai shuddered and handed Kagome the sword. "Here, it's called Tenrei, the protection sword." Inuyasha snorted, and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"The old geezer is my swordsmith, and he's a coward."

"That's no reason to be mean to him, Inuyasha!" Kaori said, bristling. Koragi sensed his mate becoming angered, and calmed her by hugging her and whispering soothing words to her.

"It's ok, calm down, Kaori-chan..." Kaori's aura stopped pulsing at hearing Koragi's voice, and she leaned into him as she calmed. Koragi stepped away and looked up at his brother in law.

"Inuyasha, why are you so violent?" Inuyasha looked down at Koragi and smiled.

"I have to keep a lid over my feelings to protect my mate." Koragi looked confused, but Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "You'll understand one day."

"Kaggie, Inuyasha's acting strange...What's wrong with him?" Kaori asked, her face showing her confusion again. Kagome smiled.

"He's just being his unpredictable self. Pay him no mind."

"Ok, Kaggie!" Kaori said, smiling and hugging her sister by blood tightly. Kagome hugged her sister, and walked up to Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha, you're confusing my sister and Koragi."

"May I remind everyone that we have to continue our search and worry about everything else later." Miroku said, tapping his staff on the ground to get everyone's attention. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Miroku-sama's right, everyone. Let's go!" Kaori snapped out of her daze, as well.

"I hate to admit it, but the houshi's right!" With that said, Kaori started walking beside her blood sister and adopted one, so she was in the middle of Kagome and Sango. Koragi wrapped an arm around Kaori and smiled. "Koragi-kun? Can you talk with Inuyasha for a bit? I need some sister time with Kaggie and Sango. Onegai?" Kaori said with a sweet smile to her mate.

"Okay." Koragi smiled, his heart melting at the look on his mate's face. "Inuyasha?" Koragi looked up at his brother-in-law.

"Yeah, what is it?" Inuyasha said, looking back at him.

"How'd you meet Kagome?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because..." Koragi blushed. "Kaori and Kagome are alike and your relationship has worked. I want to know if Kaori and I will..."

"Why worry about stuff like that? If you're supposed to be together then fine. If not there's nothing you can do about it." Koragi nodded.

"Good point. Thank you, Inuyasha-nii-san." Meanwhile, Kaori was starting a conversation about the guys with Kagome and Sango.

"So Kaggie! How did you catch Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled.

"Well, actually, it was by mistake." Kaori looked at Kagome, confused.

"How can getting the catch of the Western Royal Family be a mistake, Kaggie?" Kagome smiled wider.

"I hadn't expected to get him. I thought he loved another woman."

"You mean that clay pot, Kikyo?" Kaori asked.

"Yes...Kikyo..." The smile on Kagome's face grew sad. "I spent years crying over that."

"But I never hear about Kikyo anymore, what happened to her?"

"She was killed...by me." Kagome answered, grinning.

"Oh..." Kaori said. "Sango, how about Miroku? Is he really as bad as he's made out to be, reputation-wise?" Sango's lips quirked into a smile.

"Sometimes. But in the past few weeks, he's been good about not touching a girl's ass."

"How come?" Kaori asked, her curiosity roused.

"...We..." Sango blushed. "We kind of...how do demons say it? Mated. We mated."

"Oh! So you two are marked mates now?" Kaori asked.

"Yes." Sango smiled. "He can't touch anyone else. Got that, Houshi-sama?"

"Yes Sango." He said, smiling awkwardly. Sango grinned.

"Good." Just then, a giant snake demon came at them, aiming for Kagome's neck.

"Look out, Kaggie!" Kaori yelled, jumping in front of her sister while unsheathing Koishii. "Inuyasha! Snake demon! We need Kaggie safe!" Kagome frowned, unsheathing Tenrei, and slashed at the demon.

"I can manage."

"Kaggie, if you don't know how to use it properly, you could end up getting killed! Just let us handle this one, then tonight we'll train you to use it!" Kaori sighed.

"Kagome! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He got the snake, who was still moving, albeit injured. Kaori took it upon herself get it away from her sister.

"Miroku! Get the damn Wind Tunnel ready, I'm herding it toward you!" With that, she chased the youkai toward Miroku by unleashing her Emerald Strike at it. It fled right towards Miroku. "Now!"

"Right!" Miroku gripped his hand, releasing the Wind Tunnel. "Kazanna!" The snake demon was sucked into oblivion and Miroku sealed the Wind Tunnel behind it. Kagome glowered and sighed.

"I could've handled that!" Kaori turned to Kagome.

"What where you thinking, Kaggie? Do you think I want the only sister I held as a baby to get herself killed?" Kaori said with tears in her eyes. Kagome's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry, Ko-chan."

"I was just scared for you is all Kaggie. Be more careful, ok?"

"Okay. " Kagome smiled again and turned to Inuyasha, who embraced her.

"Kagome! What were you thinking? You know you don't know how to handle that sword yet!"

"Inuyasha, she's ok. That's all that matters, right?" Kaori said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. But...but I was so worried..." Inuyasha buried his face into her hair and nibbled her neck.

"Inuyasha, not here; you ecchi." Kagome scolded quietly, swatting at his arm.


	8. Kagome Masters Tenrei

Chapter 8

Kagome Masters Tenrei

The fire crackled, and Inuyasha watched Kagome intently, making sure she was safe. In the meantime, Kaori looked at her brother-in-law, waiting for his verdict on the meal. Inuyasha tore his gaze over to Kaori, feeling her eyes on his back.

"What?"

"Inuyasha, you haven't commented on my cooking. I only wanted to know how much you liked it..." Kaori said softly, on the verge of tears. Inuyasha softened.

"It was good. You should cook for us more."

"Arigato, Inuyasha." Kaori said with a sad smile. "I hope everyone else liked it, too..." Kagome smiled.

"It was delicious, Ko-chan."

"I knew you'd like it, Kaggie." Sango looked up from her Hiraikotsu.

"The kimchee was as spicy as I'd ever had. And I love spice."

"Arigato, Sango-chan. Kimchee is my specialty." Kaori said, beaming. Miroku nodded.

"I also loved the rice balls. They were even better than Kagome-sama's." He winked in Kagome's direction. "Not to say Kagome-sama's food isn't good." Kaori blushed at that, knowing that Miroku was just kissing up so she wouldn't cut his hands off. Shippo and Koragi smiled.

"We both liked your miso soup!" Kaori was very happy to hear that, as her mate could be picky about his food at times. Kirara mewed happily.

"I'm glad you liked it, Kirara." Kaori said as she scratched the fire-neko behind her ears. Kagome grimaced.

"This Tenrei...will it truly work?"

"You just have to learn to use it, Kaggie. Inuyasha wouldn't have had Totosai make it if he wasn't sure it would work. Right, Inuyasha?" Kaori said, with a look that said she'd take no argument when it came to Kagome's state of mind. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I knew she will be able to master it."

"See, Kaggie?" Kagome smiled and nodded, but still had her doubts.

"Inuyasha, it looks like Kaggie's being a grump. I know how to fix that, want to know how?" Kaori said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Kaori whispered in Inu's ear in the ancient language of the Inu youkai and hanyou, so Kagome wouldn't understand, "You have to tickle her. It's a game called 'Tickle Monster'. Do that and she'll stop being a grump." Inuyasha grinned and replied in the same manner.

"I think she'll have fun with that, right?"

"She'll be laughing, at least." Kaori said in the ancient tongue again. Inuyasha nodded, and turned to Kagome with an odd gleam in his eye.

"Go!" He cried in the ancient tongue and launched himself at the surprised Kagome, who attempted to move, but didn't make it. Kaori joined in, showing Inuyasha where all of Kaggie's most ticklish spots were before leaving him to bring her out of her grumpy mood. Kagome giggled, tears forming in her eyes.

"S-stop!" Inuyasha grinned.

"Not until you cheer up!" He continued tickling her. Kagome kicked and squirmed, laughing and trying to throw Inuyasha off.

"Please, no...hahhah! No!" Inuyasha smiled.

"Do you give in?" Kagome giggled.

"Y-yes!" Inuyasha smiled and got off of her, settling back down at his spot.

"Good." Kaori was rolling on the ground, laughing her head off. Her prank had worked. Inuyasha grinned at Kaori.

"It worked." Kaori nodded.

"Hai. I haven't seen her laugh like that in 8 years." Kagome sat up and smiled cheerily at Kaori.

"So...you put him up to that? You sneaky girl..."

"You asked for it, Kaggie! You're so much more fun when you laugh!" Kagome brushed off some dirt.

"You mean I'm not fun?"

"Not when you're not laughing! You used to laugh all the time before the well stopped letting me through! What happened in the last 8 years to change that, Kaggie?" Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe 'cause I started coming here a few years ago."

"I've been living here my whole life! What's so bad about the Feudal Era?!" Kaori said, getting riled up. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"It's happening again, Koragi. You stop them this time." Kagome growled.

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just...Kikyo...among everything else."

"Kikyo's gone, Kaggie! Sure, people aren't always nice, but it has more pros than cons!" Kaori said with a snarl. Kagome snarled and yelled.

"Kaori you don't understand!" Kaori got really upset and started to growl loudly as her aura pulsed.

"Then explain it to your idiotic hanyou sister! Outo-san always treated you better, anyways!" Kaori said in a loud, roar-like voice. Kagome calmed down, then hugged her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Ko-chan. I didn't mean it like that..." Kaori started crying.

"Do you even realize how much it hurt to be put 2nd in Outo-san's eyes to you? Sometimes I feel like Outo-san liked you better because I was a stinking hanyou..." Kagome hugged her tighter.

"No, you've never been put behind me, you were always favored..."

"That's not how it looks from my end, Kaggie...People always looked at me with disgust and at you with pride...Your Okaa-san wouldn't even let me attend Outo-san's funeral..." Kaori said, voice breaking. Then she collapsed into sobs. Kagome knelt down next to her.

"I know how you feel...and I'm so sorry." she hugged her again. "Okaa-san was cruel, but others...they loved you more than I."

"It's not fair! I never got to say goodbye to Outo-san! And I had to flee when my Mama was killed, I never got to give her a funeral...It's just not fair!" Kaori wailed out. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling tears.

"I'm so sorry."

"I miss them, Kaggie!" Kaori said, looking up at her sister with tears streaming down her face in rivers. Kagome looked down and saw the tears on her sister's face.

"Ko-chan..."

"I miss Mama, but I miss Outo-san more!" Kaori said, throwing herself into Kagome's arms and crying. Kagome smiled, wiping her tears.

"If you want, we can hold a ceremony for Outo-san." Kaori nodded.

"I really need to say goodbye to him, Kaggie...I miss my Papa..." Kagome smiled.

"Then we'll hold the ceremony." Kaori wiped the tears away with her claws.

"Domo arigato, Kaggie. This means so much to me..." Kagome stood up and hugged her sister.

"Yeah, I know." Kaori carved a perfect statue of their father from her memory from a huge boulder and carved on the base, _Soshi Higurashi, A Loving Father And Loyal Mate_.

"Mama would have wanted the last part on it, that is for her benefit..." Kaori said in a voice that cracked and broke occasionally. Kagome nodded.

"Yes, I think so too." Kaori looked at the rest of the pack, asking them to participate. Inuyasha nodded, then stepped forward, along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koragi, and Kirara. Kaori placed one of her clawed hands on the statue, showing that it was time to begin. Inuyasha, Koragi and Shippo all placed their hands on the statue reverently. Kaori nodded to Kirara, letting her know she should join in with her battle form. Kirara transformed and roared to the skies. Kaori joined in, letting all the sorrow and missing she had stored up over the years to make it's way into her howl. Inuyasha, Koragi, and Shippo joined in, howling their sorrow. Slowly, the pain of not being able to say goodbye to her Papa went away. Once it had all been released, the howls stopped.

"We should all say something to honour Kaggie and my Outo-san. Kaggie and I should be last, though. It will give us time to organise our speeches, you know?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure." Kaori nodded her thanks to everyone as she started putting her thoughts together. Miroku stepped up first.

"Kagome-sama's and Kaori-chan's father...he must've been an excellent man." Still organising her thoughts, she bowed her head, thankful for Miroku's words, but confused as to why he would say that. Miroku opened his eyes and grinned. "Good man, you made fine sexy ladies." Kaori just shook her head at Miroku's hentai comment. Inuyasha walked up awkwardly, looking up at the statue in awe.

"...Thank you for giving me Kagome..." He blushed and looked down. Kaori was amazed at the meaning behind Inuyasha's words and teared up again as she continued to form her speech. Sango's eyes watered as she stepped up and lightly touched the cold stone.

"Soshi-sama...without Kagome-chan and Kaori-chan I'd be lost. Thank you." Kaori's tears fell freely at this. Shippo's tears were huge as he looked up at the stone.

"Jii-chan...I wish you were here to meet me." At that, Kaori's tears redoubled, as she had just finished putting her speech together. Koragi smiled reverently up at the monument.

"Ojii-sama, thank you...Kaori-chan is my only light." Kaori's eyes lit up at this. She had no idea how important she was in Koragi's eyes. Kirara mewed and rubbed against the stone.

"Thank you for all that you've done, Ojii-sama." Kaori walked up to the statue.

"Papa, I hope you're happy, wherever you are. You were always the most important man in my life until my mate and I'll always miss you. I only wish I could have attended the funeral that Kaggie and the rest of our family held for you. You were human, but as Mama often reminded me, you were our pack's alpha male. Lastly, goodbye Papa. I love you." Kagome's eyes watered.

"Ko-chan..." Kaori stepped away and smiled at Kagome.

"Your turn, Kaggie." She walked up to the statue, tears streaming down her face and lightly touched the hard, cold stone.

"Hello, Papa. I miss you so much and I hope you rest in peace. Ko-chan missed you so much..." Kaori smiled through her tears.

"Kaggie, Miroku? Can you two put a barrier to keep the wind from destroying the statue?" Kagome and Miroku nodded. "Thank you both so much." Kagome and Miroku closed their eyes and a barrier began to form, covering the statue. Noticing the barrier finish, Kaori smiled. "Now all will know what a great man Kaggie and my father was." Kagome wiped away a stray tear and smiled.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Let's all go to bed. It's late." Kaori nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we'll all need our strength to teach Kaggie how to wield Tenrei in the morning." Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kagome playfully punched his arm.

"Inuyasha! Are you suggesting something?"

"Kaggie, he only means how you'll push us until you master it." Kaori said with a smile. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so..." She hugged Inuyasha. With this, Kaori snuggled down with Koragi and fell asleep. The next morning, Kaori was up and cooking when Kagome awoke in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome wriggled out of Inuyasha's arms, with some difficulty as he gripped harder.

"Kagome..." he groaned. Kagome looked pleadingly up at Kaori.

"Ko-chan, can you help?" Kaori nodded and muttered in Inuyasha's ear using Inu language.

"Inuyasha, your bitch needs to fix your morning meal. Release her so she can do so." Inuyasha nodded and let go of Kagome and she sat up.

"That worked, Ko-chan."

"You want to know what I said, Kaggie?" Kaori asked with an 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' glint in her eyes. Kagome glowered at Kaori and sighed.

"You won't tell me will you?"

"I will, if you want me to." Kagome smiled.

"Please."

"I told him his bitch needed to get up to make his breakfast, so let her do so." Kaori said with a smile. Kagome's eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD, KO-CHAN!!!!"

"Kaggie, Inu is still sleeping. Do you want him to wake up and find no breakfast?" Kagome sighed.

"I guess not." Kaori went back to the cooking.

"Don't forget, for Inus bitch is an honour title." Kagome smiled.

"Did Inuyasha respond?"

"My calling you 'his bitch' is what got him to let you get up." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks for the complement, Ko-chan." Kagome smiled. "Now, what should we make for breakfast?" Kaori smiled and told her what she had planned on.

"Well, for most of us, I had planned on omelettes and grilled fish. I was gonna give Kirara a big bowl of cream." Kagome nodded.

"Okay." Soon, everything was finished.

"Kaggie, you wake Inuyasha and I'll wake Koragi. Then they can help us wake everyone else." Kagome nodded.

"Sure." She knelt to wake her mate, shaking him hard. "Inuyasha?"

"Mmm...Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he rolled over and grabbed her, starting to cuddle her like she was a teddy bear. Kagome squirmed.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!" She tried to hit him, struggling not to say SIT. Inuyasha moaned, his dream felt so real. She was squirming over him...

"Yes...keep that up..." He said as his arousal started to poke her belly in the real world. Kagome stilled and blushed dark red.

"Inuyasha..." His hips started bucking.

"Hell...yeah! Ride me, Kagome..." By this time, everyone else was awake. Shippo stared over at Inuyasha.

"What's he doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha just kept bucking his hips harder.

"I'm almost there, Kagome!!!!!" Kagome blushed harder and fell limp in his arms, accepting her fate. Inuyasha moaned. "Kagome...help me...I can't make it with out your help, Kagome..." Kagome looked over at Shippo, blushing red.

"It's complicated, Shippo-kun." In his sleep, Inuyasha guided Kagome's hand to the side opening of his hakama.

"Please, Kagome...Touch me..." Kagome smiled, wary of her friends stares of amusement.

"Yes, Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled and whispered in his ear. "Breakfast is ready, Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.

"Breakfast? Why didn't you say so sooner...Why is everyone staring at us?" Kagome giggled, and pointed down.

"Because of what you were doing in your sleep." He looked where she pointed.

"I had that dream again, huh?" Inuyasha said with a blush. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. And you got me involved."

"Damn it!" Shippo hopped over.

"Papa, why is there a huge lump in your pants?" Inuyasha blushed.

"It's the male part. I put in into Kagome when it's like this to make pups." Kagome blushed and nodded, catching Inuyasha's intent stare.

"That's right, Shippo." Shippo frowned, confused.

"I've had that happen to me, but I don't know how it happened. Can you explain, Papa?" Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Yes. That's when you have the urge to mate. It's what adult males have to deal with, and women are the only things that can help."

"But how does it get like that, Papa? I don't understand that..." Shippo said, still confused. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome can explain it better. She's from a more sophisticated time and should know this more than I." Shippo turned to look at Kagome.

"Mama, how does it happen?"

"Well, there are empty places in your 'boy parts', as Inu-papa puts it, and they fill with blood, making it stand up on it's own. That's how it gets hard. Understand?" Kagome answered. Shippo nodded.

"I understand, Kagome-mama. But what does that have to do with girls?"

"Girls have a part that is meant for your boy part to go inside. That's the reason the blood rushes into the empty spaces and makes it hard and erect. So it can enter the girl part and you can mate with the girl, to make pups." Kagome explained patiently. Shippo nodded.

"I understand now, Kagome. No thanks to Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked insulted.

"It's my love and desire for Kagome that makes me like this!" Kaori looked at Inuyasha in amazement, knowing he most likely didn't realize the words he just said. Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha...thank you..." She hugged him tightly. Inuyasha gasped as she hugged him, she had pressed against his still-hard arousal.

"Kagome, I still have a problem...and it hurts..." With this he bucked his hips so she became aware of the very painful boner he was sporting. Kagome blushed.

"What should we do, Inuyasha?" She kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "We have company..." Inuyasha ground against her and whispered back.

"We'll go off into a thicket. You can blow me, then we can have breakfast and teach you to use Tenrei." Kagome nodded and turned to Shippo.

"Can you tell Sango and Miroku that Inuyasha and I went to get some breakfast? We won't take long." Shippo nodded.

"Sure, Kagome-mama." With that he hopped off to the others. Inuyasha led Kagome off to a thicket and pulled his hakama down, freeing his throbbing erection.

"Stop my pain, Kagome...use your mouth...onegai..." Kagome knelt down and began sucking Inuyasha's erection, smiling at the sound of his moaning. Inuyasha moaned, whined, whimpered and groaned as he got closer to his release. "Harder, Kagome!!!!" Kagome sucked even harder and twirled her tongue around the base. Inuyasha placed her hand around his balls, putting her fingers on a sensitive strip of skin just behind them. "Rub that, Kagome..." She nodded and began rubbing the spot he put her hand on, delighting in the deep moans escaping his lips."Fuck, yes! Deep-throat me..." He said as his hips convulsed, driving him deeper into her hot, wet, tight mouth. Kagome sucked him hard, and slid it as far in her mouth as far as possible. Inuyasha groaned and whined in his pleasure. "Kagome, if you don't want to eat semen, you better move back...I'm about to..." He held himself back, not wanting to choke her with his seed. Kagome shook her head. "Kagome...I don't...want to...choke you with it.." Kagome pulled away.

"Thank you Inuyasha..." As soon as she was out of the splash zone, he let go of his restraint and his semen came gushing out of him in 29 spurts of thick cream. Kagome wiped her lips clean.

"You ok now, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his cock off, then smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks, Kagome." Kagome blinked.

"That was a lot, Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked.

"That was only 1/8 of the amount that went into you on our mating night, Kagome. That was a small one." Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wow..." she squeaked. He pulled his hakama up and tied them.

"You ready to eat, Kagome?" Kagome nodded, still slightly stunned.

"Yes...breakfast...what should we catch? We told Shippo we were doing that." Inuyasha smiled.

"You guys need fish, right?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes." Inuyasha started to catch fish.

"Tell me when you think we have enough, Kagome." Kagome waited a few minutes until he had caught 6 and nodded.

"You're done." Inuyasha nodded and gathered them up after gutting them.

"Then let's get these cooked. I'm really hungry and I'm sure you'll need your strength, too." Kagome smiled.

"You're always hungry."

"Well, keeping my mate and pup safe is hard work!" Kagome giggled.

"I know." Inuyasha smiled.

"I don't mind, though." She nodded.

"I hope so."

"I've never minded, bitch..." She blinked, angry for a second, but remembered.

"Thanks, Inuyasha-koi."

"It's gonna take you some time to get used to that being a complement, huh?"

"Yeah..." Kagome smiled and held out a hand. Inuyasha took her hand and returned to camp. Kagome smiled, pulling Inuyasha along behind her.

"How effective will I be with Tenrei?" Inuyasha smiled right back.

"Once you master it, you'll be my equal in battle! Don't you worry about it!" Kagome laughed.

"Yeah right. A miko match a hanyou's power?" Inuyasha got serious.

"This miko is my bitch. She can do anything she puts her mind to, and that's why I love her. You will be my equal in battle, I give you my word of honor!" Kagome smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, Kagome. Let's get these cooked and eat, ok?" With this Inuyasha and Kagome walked into camp and Kaori started cooking the fish. Soon, Kaori served everyone and thanked the Kami for the food.

"Dig in!" Kaori announced. Kagome smiled and munched on the fish.

"This is great, Ko-chan!" Kaori nodded happily and started eating hers. Inuyasha snorted, and jumped into a tree, chomping on the fish.

"Keh!"

"Inuyasha, don't make me tell Kagome how to cheer up an Inu hanyou!" Kaori said with a growl. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Don't you dare." He took another bite out of the fish, still staring defiantly down at Kaori. Kaori smiled, flashing her fangs.

"I do dare!" With that she walked over to Kagome. "Kaggie, when he gets grumpy, just finger-comb his hair. He'll cheer up right away." Then Kaori walked back and sat between her mate and nephew. Inuyasha growled.

"That's none of your busness, Kaori!"

"It isn't exactly a secret, the social grooming trick works with all Inus, pet, hanyou or youkai!" Kaori said with a smirk. "Kaggie, I think your mate needs some grooming." Kagome smiled.

"Where's the brush?" She stood up and smirked up at Inuyasha, who was horrified.

"No, Kagome!"

"Kaggie, you use your fingers, not a brush." Kaori said in a tone meant to torture Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and took a deep breath.

"SIT!" Inuyasha panicked and tried holding the tree branch, but it was in vain, as the branch fell with him.

"Dammit!" He yelled, coming down.

"Now for you to groom his hair with your fingers, Kaggie!" Kaori said with a smile. Kagome smiled and knelt down, running her fingers through Inuyasha's hair, gently rubbing at his ears. Inuyasha succumbed to the treatment.

"Kagome, this makes me look weak in front of the pack..." That is all he could muster in complaint. Kagome giggled.

"They already know how strong you are. You don't always have to be strong." He moaned.

"Yes I do...what if someone who wants to kill me comes while you're grooming me? I can't protect you, our pup and Shippo if I'm like this..." Kagome stopped in surprise, but quickly resumed her ministrations.

"Then I can defend us."

"You haven't mastered Tenrei yet, Kagome. You will, but you still need to learn to use it." Kagome nodded, but continued.

"Then we have several other people who can fight."

"I don't like feeling helpless and weak, Kagome. You know that..." Inuyasha said as he moaned. Kagome smiled.

"Yes, I do, but you but we both know you aren't." Inuyasha just moaned loudly.

"Kagome, focus on the hair, stay away from my ears, onegai..." Kagome blinked.

"Why?" Inuyasha shifted around, trying to get the pressure off his erection.

"It's making me aroused, that's why..." Kagome gasped and blushed.

"Ok..." she gently ran her hands through his hair. Inuyasha tried to calm his erection, but it wouldn't calm.

"Shit..." Kagome looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"My erection won't calm..." He said with a whimper. Kagome sighed.

"What can I do?" Inuyasha growled as he suppressed his urges.

"Get off of my back and move away from me, slowly..." Kagome nodded and walked away slowly, her gaze turning to Kaori.

"What is this?" she asked quietly.

"You've chosen a bad time...he's gone into rut." Kaori said. "Whatever you do, don't run from him. He'll think it's a mating chase in his rut-clouded mind." Kagome nodded, fearful of her mate.

"What should I do?"

"Even possessed by his rut, he won't harm you. At this time in your pregnancy, mating is actually good for the pup, so you should indulge him. He can smell his pup, so he'll be more gentle than he usually would be when he's in rut. Good thing is this will only last a week at most." Kaori said to calm her sister. Kagome nodded.

"Okay. " She walked up to Inuyasha carefully, reaching out to him. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha flinched away.

"Don't come near me, I'm afraid I'll harm our pup..." Kagome shook her head.

"Inuyasha, Ko-chan said it'd be good for the pup." Inuyasha panted and turned his slightly red eyes, showing his demon blood was rushing but not possessing him, to look at Kagome.

"She's sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Your pup will be fine." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran off with her, loosing his hakama somehow in the process.

"My bitch wants to help?" Kagome nods warmly.

"Of course, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nipped her chin, not enough to draw blood, just a reprimand.

"My bitch will use the title!" Kagome's eyes widened, then nodded.

"Yes, mate." He released a purr-like growl of contentment before stopping and removing his haori and kosode.

"All fours, my bitch..." Inuyasha said as he set her on her feet, removing her clothes gently without ripping them. Kagome set herself on the ground, on her hands and knees. Inuyasha set himself to mount her. "Is my bitch ready for me, or does she need me to prepare her first?" Kagome smiled.

"I'm ready, mate." Inuyasha mounted her, feeling her tight pussy around him, he knew how very ready she was and whined in relief and pain at the same time.

"My bitch is so tight..." he said as he began to thrust gently, so the pup would get used to the motion slowly. Kagome moaned, feeling the immense pleasure. Inuyasha, feeling himself about ready to release, started to lap at his mark on her to bring her to the brink with him. He was thrusting faster and faster as he held back, wanting her to cum with him. Kagome felt her climax as Inuyasha cupped her breasts and kneaded them. She moaned in pleasure and pushed back into her mate, wanting to bring him to the edge. Feeling his bitch cum, he ejaculated with a feral roar of passion. Inuyasha pulled out, sated for the moment. He had returned to normal. "Did I hurt you, Kagome? I don't know what came over me, I just had to mate for some reason..." Kagome shook her head.

"No, mate, I'm fine..." Inuyasha raised one of his eyebrows.

"Why aren't you using my name, Kagome? Are you mad at me?" Kagome sighed.

"Ko-chan told me you were in a state of rut. You told me to call you by your title..."

"That was my demon blood talking, Kagome...I like it when you call me your Inu-chan..." he said with a blush. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"OK, Inu-chan." She hugged him tightly. "I love you..." Inuyasha hugged her back.

"Aishiteru mo, Kagome-koi." He looked around, but didn't see his pants. "Kags, what happened to my hakama?" Kagome looked around.

"I don't know..." Kirara mewed and ran up to them, ignoring their nudity. Inuyasha's hakama hung from her mouth, a note stuck to it. Inuyasha thanked Kirara and picked off the note, which he read aloud.

"Dear Kaggie and Inu,

I'm glad you guys are getting along so well. Inu, don't forget to tie your hakama tightly when you get blown. This will happen again if you do forget!

Love,

Kaori-chan." Kagome blushed.

"Ko-chan...!" Inu saw something else on the note.

"There's a P.S. It says, 'And Kaggie, I heard him yelling about how good you blew him when he came. Don't even Ko-chan me, as I'll tickle you until you're blue in the face!' She sure knows you, huh?" Inuyasha said, blushing that Kaori had heard his howl of release after Kagome had blown him. Kagome nodded. How many others had heard? She was doomed. "There's more to the P.S. 'Kaggie, I'm the only one of the group who heard, and my lips are sealed. Love ya, Sis.' Is your sister always this nice when you two aren't fighting?" Inuyasha asked his mate. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, she's always nice to me." Inuyasha smiled sadly.

"I bet it's nice to have someone blood-related who's nice like that..." Kagome patted his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru will lighten up one day, you'll see." Inuyasha smiled and got dressed.

"I hope you're right, Kagome. He's never been nice to me in my 200 years, so I don't know when he'll start..." Kagome nodded, pulling her school uniform back on.

"Yeah, I hope my brother-in-law softens. Rin-chan might help."

"We can pray, Kagome-koi. We can pray." Inuyasha said as he brought her back to the camp and found Miroku unconscious on the ground, with red handprints covering both sides. Kaori and Sango were waiting to help him teach Kagome to use Tenrei. Kagome smiled and pulled her sister's ear.

"That was a dirty trick. Say sorry."

"Kaggie, I really did hear! When I heard him getting close, I even covered Shippo-chan's ears! That's not something he needed to hear!" Kaori yelped out from the pain. Kagome calmed down instantly.

"OK. I'm sorry, Ko-chan." Kaori flicked her ear in Kagome's grip.

"I forgive you Kaggie. Now release my ear, onegai? I need to help Inu and Sango-chan teach you to use Tenrei." Kagome released Kaori's ear. Kaori smiled. "Domo arigato, Kaggie." Kagome winked.

"No problem."

"So, we all talked a bit when I handed the cooking over to you earlier, Kagome. Inu will teach you stance, I'll teach you wielding form and Sango will teach you to dodge. OK?" Kagome nodded.

"OK." With this, the training began. True to her style, Kagome had mastered Tenrei by suppertime. Kagome smiled, holding Tenrei high in the air. "I've mastered it!" Kaori, Inuyasha and Sango smiled at Kagome proudly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Okay, Kagome. I'm tired and all this training has me starving! Could someone make ramen for me?"

"Kaggie, help me with the water, I have a feeling he's gonna be eating a lot of that stuff..." Kaori said with a roll of her eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Ok!" She followed Kaori back to camp.


	9. Plans for Akago's Demise

Chapter 9: Plans For Akago's Demise

At the river, Kaori sighed heavily. "I've been thinking, Kaggie..."

Kagome looked up. "Yes, Ko-chan?"

"How are we gonna get rid of Akago? From what Inuyasha has told me about the scent, that demon we fought yesterday reeked of him." Kaori said, looking worried. Kagome sighed. "I don't know, Kaori...maybe if we combine or strength...we can defeat him."

"We'll need a plan, though..." Kaori said. "A strategy. I'm gonna need to know more about the demon Akago came from, the one I've heard whispers of from the rest of the group. Dare I ask...Kaggie, please. Tell me more of Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "yeah, sure."

Kaori smiled. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kaggie."

Kagome then begab to explain Naraku.

Kaori listened intently, captivated. She heard how Naraku was formed when many demons devoured the bandit Onigumo and how Naraku caused Inuyasha and Kikyo to doubt and betray each other. She also heard about how Naraku cursed Miroku's family with the Kazanna, and how only destroying all parts of Naraku would break that curse. She heard all of it, and began to form a strategy.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Kaggie. I think I have an idea, I just want to run it by everyone at dinner. Let's get cooking."

Kagome smiled, and stood up. "Sure. I know Inuyasha must be starving."

Later, after the ramen was served up, Kaori spoke up. "I have a plan, one that would get rid of Akago once and for all. If Inuyasha is willing to listen, I'd like to share my idea."Inuyasha nodded, intent on knowing a strategy. "Of course, tell us."

Kaori took a deep breath and began. "Kagome told me how Akago came to be seperate from Hakudoshi when he was split into two. Also, there's a humanoid demon that guards Akago. The way I see it, that demon has to be slain first. Unfortunately, I don't know much else about that demon."

He nods. "Ok so we slay a demon? easy."

"That's only the first step, Inuyasha. I call the whole plan 'Operation: Evil Freedom'."

He smiles. "And the next step?"

"After we slay the demon, someone has to distract the one called Kanna. The plan will fail if she enters the battle with her mirror, defending Akago. I'll need a voluenteer for that part, however. Our strongest fighters will be needed for taking down Akago."

He nods. "Ok, so Shippo then?" He picks up the small demon, who was screaming. "Let me go, Inuyasha!"

"Shippo-chan? If you do this, you will be helping your kitsune outo-san's soul rest in peace. If Naraku had never killed Kikyo, then the Thunder Brothers would never have killed him. Will you do it to help him rest in peace, Shippo-chan?" Kaori asked kindly.

Shippo nodded, tears forming in his large sea-green eyes. "If only for Father's sake..."

Kaori smiled. "He'll be proud of you, Shippo-chan. Just like your Aunt Kaori is now. Just make sure to keep Kanna distracted and entertained, ok?"

He nods. "Ok."

Kaori looked in Inuyasha's eyes. "Put him down, Inuyasha. There are better ways to deal with kitsune than grabbing their tails. How would you feel if everytime someone wanted to talk to you they yanked on your ears?"

Inuyasha made a face."Noone would dare touch my ears."

"Just answer the question."

"I wouldn't like it." he answered, grudgingly.

"I'm sure that's exactly how Shippo-chan feels about being held by his tail."

He sighs, and puts him down. "runt..."

Kaori picked Shippo up gently under his arms and gives him a hug. "You're a very brave kit, Shippo-chan."

He smiles. "Yep!"

"The final step, or phase is killing Akago. I'm guessing it's safe to assume that when Naraku died, Akago got Naraku's attacks, correct?"

Inuyasha nodded. "yes."

"Ok, that plays right into my plans. Kagome will have to draw his attention while we trap him with Emerald Strike and Adamant Barrage. Next, all of us who have and can use swords will charge in, and weaken him, also getting rid of any Hell Wasps we can. Then, those of us who have special attacks with our swords will use them on him, destroying him and freeing the world of his evil. What do you think?"

"I've also come across the recipe for this..." Kaori said, holding up the antidote for the poison of the Hell Wasps, "So as long as Miroku draws this in first, then he will be safe from becoming poisoned should he draw any into the Kazanna."

They all gasp, and smile, as Shippo cheered.

"Shippo-chan, can you do Aunt Kaori a favor?"

Shippo nodded. "Yes?"

She hands him the recipe. "Can you find these ingredients and bring back as much as you can carry?"

He nods, and goes scurrying off to find the ingredients.

"Miroku? What do you think of the plan, including using the antidote beforehand?" Kaori said, has he hadn't really said anything after the plan was completely laid out.

Miroku nodded. "Good plan. Arigeto gozaimasu, Kaori-sama."

Kaori smiled. "You don't have to use any honorifics, Miroku."

He frowned. "But-"

Kaori glared. "The -sama thing really gets on my nerves. I may be a Silver Inu-hanyou, but I don't like it. I'm not really any better than you are. Calling me Kaori-chan is fine, since I view you as a friend and ally. Just no -sama, ok?"

He nods. "If you want -chyan it's fine with me."

Kaori waited for Shippo to come back.

Inuyasha growled impatiently. Suddenly, Inuyasha reached for Shippo's ramen cup.

Kagome glanced over casually. "sit, boy."

Inuyasha crashed into the ground, his hand landing far away from Shippo's ramen cup. Picking his head up, he glared at Kagome. "What was that for?!"

Kagome glared. "Don't eat Shippo's ramen, he needs food too."

Inuyasha huffed. "Feh! Fine..."

Shippo walks back in, carrying the load that came over his head.

Kaori smiled. "That's wonderful, Shippo-chan! Just set that by my travel pack and I'll start following the recipe."

He smiles, and put it down.

Kaori then handed him his Ramen cup. "Eat up, Shippo-chan. While you do, I'll get out dessert."

He starts eating happily. "Thank you."

Kaori came back with a different treat for each pack member as Shippo finished his ramen. Handing them out, some were cookies, some were different kinds of fudge or other candy, and Shippo, of course, got pocky.

Kagome munched happily on her caramel fudge, and gave her sister a thumbs up.

Kaori smiled, remembering how Kagome loved the caramel fudge she made.

Inuyasha sticks the chocolate lollipop he was given and smiles. "This is some serioudly good shit."

Kaori laughed. "What, Kaggie never gave you chocolate before, Inuyasha?"

He shook his head. "No."

Sango smiled. "Great chocolate chip, Kaori-chan. melts in your mouth."

Kaori smiled. "Thanks, Sango-chan. My secret is packing the brown sugar before I add it."

Miroku grinned. "Peanut butter is my favorite! How did you know?!"

"You might have mentioned it once...or twice...an hour at each meal time." Kaori said with a slight smirk.

He blushes. "Oh yeah..."

Shippo squealed. "YAY! POCKY!!!!!"

Kaori giggled and ruffled his hair. "You're very welcome, Shippo-chan."

Koragi smiled. "Thank you, Kaori, This was delicious."

Kaori smiled. "It's called a whoopie pie."

"Don't ask me why, I don't know that."

He nods. "Ok."

After they were all finished and sleepy, they went to bed, ready to put the plan into action.


	10. Author's Notewith Inu!

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone! I have a new beta reader, her name is minipower! From now on, all beta work will be done by her, unless stated otherwise!**

**Inu: Why her?**

**Inuyasha, what have I told you about manners?**

**Inu: If I don't use them, no Ramen...**

**That's right.**

**Inu: But she made her first story all about Shippo! It's not fair!**

**Inuyasha...**

**Inu: ears droop Sorry, minipower...**

**Good! gives him his Ramen**

**Inu: runs off to eat it**

**That's all! Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
